1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an ink-jet recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
A printing method using an ink jet method has advantageous in that an apparatus can be made smaller, noise is low, and running costs are low. However, various requirements have been imposed on the ink-jet method having such advantages for enhancing convenience of utility.
With regard to complying with these requirements and solving the problems pointed out, a method, wherein a different amount of a printability improving liquid is applied in response to each printing mode, has been proposed for reducing the capacity of the power source of the apparatus, for reducing the cost of the apparatus and for enabling the apparatus to be small size. It has been also proposed to reduce the amount of application of the printability improving liquid per unit area of a printing material as the number of scanning on the same printing area is smaller, or to permit the kind of the printability improving liquid different depending on the printing mode.
It has been also proposed for printing on both surfaces to select, when the double-sided printing mode is selected, either a printing mode using a processing solution for applying the processing solution on a printing medium or a low concentration printing mode for reducing the amount of the applied ink on the printing medium in order to always secure good quality of printing.
It has been also disclosed to automatically select a printing mode most suitable for circumstances in order to avoid ink colors on the top and back faces from being mixed. In this method, an optimum printing mode is discriminated by allowing the printing mode to correspond to identification information whether printing information is a text or an image by separating image zones.